Suppresed
by Rexa13
Summary: After the curse is broken the lives of two happy women come to a hault when they have dreams and memories of a life they don't remember. Now two ex-lovers may reconcile and a mother may meet her son.
1. Prologue: Dreams

Rexa13: My first attempt at a Fruits Basket fic. Some of this was hard to write because of a lack of names. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

-x-x-x-x-

The curse had been gone for several weeks now and the Sohma family was living a happy existence. They no longer had to worry about their vengeful spirits causing them problems everyday.

There were two people however who were confused about everything. They were part of the Sohma family, one by blood and one by marriage, these two didn't know about the curse, or remember.

-x-

Kana had been living a very peaceful and happy life with her husband when the curse was lifted. It was then that the young woman found Hatori Sohma in her dreams.

At first it was little things, like her helping him around a family doctor's office. Kana would help him clean and get supplies he needed. Then the dreams started to get romantic. Kana found herself in these dreams telling Hatori how she loved him and sometimes they would kiss. Then there was one night when in a dream Kana bumped into Hatori and with a cloud of smoke Hatori was replaced with a small sea horse.

The dreams started randomly and Kana didn't know why. Kana would dream about Hatori every night without fail. There was something about these dreams they seemed way too… real.

One thing that scared Kana was that she found that deep down inside of herself she loved Hatori very much.

Lately Kana always seemed like she was off in some kind of fantasy world. Everyone would find themselves repeating things quite often. They had no clue what was going on in Kana's head.

One day Kana's husband asked his wife what was wrong with her. She seemed dazed and it took a while before she said that she had been thinking a lot. Kana had been thinking, about Hatori.

Tokyo was where Kana needed to go she had to sort things out make sure she wasn't crazy. There was no way these dreams could have just come out of no where and repeat every night. There was no way these dreams were fake.

-x-

Cailin Sohma had been living a very happy life with her husband and young daughter Momo. She was a very well off woman who couldn't ask for a better life.

Every now and again Cailin took Momo somewhere and she would see the young Sohma boy, Momiji. Normally Cailin didn't have a problem with the young Sohma boy but now she felt like she had to protect him and make sure he was okay. She felt like his… mother.

While Cailin would be doing something or going somewhere these random memories would flood her head. All these memories had to do with Momiji. Cailin was saw her husband holding the baby she even saw herself holding the baby for half a second before the boy turned into a little bunny.

This had been confusing Cailin for several weeks and she just wasn't herself. Cailin didn't speak of her memories to her friends and Momo but she did talk about it with her husband.

"There just daydreams honey," he had said so sure of himself. He had his hands on Cailin's shoulders and a smile plastered on his face but his eyes held fear. "They'll go away soon," he said reassuringly.

Cailin faked acceptance but these motherly instincts couldn't be fake. Then Momiji looked so much like her. But how could she possibly have a son she never knew about?

Getting to the bottom of things were the only way Cailin would be able to get on with her life and not worry about Momiji. If he was her son why didn't she know about him? In some memories she felt disgust for having a son who could turn into a rabbit; she still felt disgust for such a thing. It was impossible to have a rabbit for a son though. Wasn't it?

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: Momiji's mother and father were never named in the series so I had to name his mother myself. I did use a German name though. Please tell me what you think so far.


	2. Walks and Playgrounds

Rexa13: Now we start getting into the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

-x-x-x-x-

Going to visit Tokyo wasn't a hard thing to do. Sure Kana didn't go to the big city that much but she was visiting family. Technically it wasn't a lie; Kana was going to visit family. Hatori was a distant relative though, he was from one side of the Sohma family tree and Kana was from the other.

When Kana arrived at her parents home with a suitcase and eyes that seemed to be empty of emotion Kana's parents thought the worst. Her mother ushered her inside and made her tea while her father to her suitcase to the guest room.

"Is everything all right dear?" Kana's mother asked setting a cup of tea down in front of her daughter.

"Kana took a long sip of her tea contemplating what to say to her mother. If she had stayed in a hotel she wouldn't be faced with this problem, she knew that it would be a good thing to visit her parents while she was in town.

"Yes mom everything is fine," Kana said gently placing her cup on her parent's nice table.

"What brings you to the city?" Her father asked entering the room and sitting at the table.

"I wanted to visit," Kana said the first thing that came to mind. "I haven't been to the city in quite a while I wanted to go around and see some friends I have here."

Kana sounded like her normal self but her parents always seemed to know when there was something on their daughter's mind. They didn't want to pry so they would let Kana tell them when she was ready.

-x-

Kana didn't know what she was going to do but she was here in Tokyo and there wasn't much turning back. She had to admit that this whole trip was an impulse move. What if meeting up with Hatori didn't change things at all? What if she still had these dreams and feelings for him after this adventure was over?

The walk to the Sohma Estate was longer than it had ever been. Kana had her head down as she walked she wasn't able to hold her head up and think about Hatori anymore.

The ground had a few leaves scattered around and the trail to the Estate was as smooth as ever. Kana was really into scenery and she never really stared at the ground until she started having her dreams.

The young woman never thought she would bump into someone here on the road. Since Kana hadn't been paying any attention to where she was going she ran into the person.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kana said looking up at this unexpected person.

Much to Kana's surprise she was face to face with Shigure Sohma.

"Kana-chan?" Shigure asked cocking his head to the side.

"Uhm yes," Kana said playing with a strand of mid neck length hair.

"What are you doing here?" Shigure asked not really seeming to care much for talking, or at least talking with Kana.

"I just wanted," Kana started. A sigh escaped Kana's lips, she might as well tell Shigure, and he might helpful. "I-I was looking for Hatori-san."

"Why do you want to see him?" Shigure asked seeming a little bit curious about the woman's intent.

"Well yes I know it's unexpected especially since Hatori-san and I never really knew each other well but," Kana spoke quickly lacing and unlacing her fingers.

"I guess I could take you to see Haa-san," Shigure said.

"Really?" Kana asked finally meeting Shigure's eyes. There was a certain look in his eyes. They were more descriptive than ordinary people's.

The look seemed to say, "I'll being hearing about this later."

Kana smiled of course Shigure was getting something out of helping her.

-x-

Cailin decided to take Momo to the park so she could have a play date with a friend of hers. Once there Cailin sat down on a bench and watched her daughter and looked at the people that were there.

There was a couple skating around holding hands and not seeming too balanced clinging onto each other. There were women on a bench near me watching their children. Then there was a group of teenagers approaching the play ground.

Cailin's first reaction to the teenagers was getting Momo and get her away from some nasty teenagers. That's when she spotted her son, no Momiji some other Sohma's son.

Cailin shook her head and tried to pay attention to her daughter yet an eye always stayed on Momiji. He was on a swing, standing up and some of his friends were pushing him. Momiji seemed to be enjoying himself he was laughing and asking to be pushed higher. It was a dangerous stunt and Cailin's motherly instincts kicked in.

It would be rather odd for a random (even if Momiji did know her) woman came and interrupted what the teenagers did. Still Cailin felt like she had to do something to make sure Momiji was out of this dangerous situation.

Momo was running on the close to the bench where her mother sat. Her youthful eyes looked up to her mother's and she was surprised to see her mom looking at a group of teenagers. In that group was Momiji the person she wanted to have as a big brother.

"Momo love," Cailin said gently calling out to her daughter.

"Yes Mama?" Momo said walking up to her mother.

"That boy over there, Momiji-chan isn't that the one you talk about a lot?" Cailin asked.

"Yes Mama," Momo said confused as to what her mother wanted.

"Well maybe he come over one day and help you practice your violin or help you with your homework," Cailin said straightening the bow in the back of her daughter's hair.

Momo's big eyes lit up with glee and an ear to ear smile grew on her face. "Really Mama?" Momo asked.

"Yes," Cailin said smiling at her daughter's happiness. "You have to invite him over though."

Momo kept a close eye on Momiji and his friends until they seemed to be ready to leave. They all grabbed school bags and were going to cut across the playground to get home.

Bag in hand Momiji laughed at a friend's joke about cheese and doorknobs and turned around. At first he didn't see anyone but people at a park then he noticed a beautiful woman and a very cute young girl nearby.

Momiji froze and didn't know what to do. He couldn't meet up with these people for fear that his Papa might scold him. The curse may be broken but he still wasn't aloud to just run into his Mama and little sister.

"Momiji-chan come on we're leaving," a first year girl in their group called.

"Coming," Momiji said cheerily and he began to walk, quickly.

Momiji felt a tug on his sleeve and he stiffened knowing exactly who it would be. The rabbit turned and looked at his little sister knowing his Papa would hear about this.

"Momiji-chan," Momo said smiling brightly. It was a smile that made Momiji's heart melt and he smiled back.

"Yes Momo-chan," he said kneeling down.

"I was wondering if you could maybe come to my house and help me with my violin," Momo said this slowly and a little shyly.

Momiji was silent for a moment. He wouldn't be able to go unless it was okay with his Papa. If his Mama had said yes then maybe he could go. Maybe Momiji could become part of the family.

"Is that okay with your parents Momo-chan?" Momiji asked looking at the girl.

"Momiji-chan! Hurry up!" Another friend from his group asked.

"My Mama says it's alright," Momo said, "Please come Momiji-chan you're a very good violin player."

The compliment made Momiji smile. He guessed if it was for Momo he would try to come over.

"When?" He asked.

Momo smiled brightly, "Sunday at two in the afternoon."

"Okay Momo-chan I'll see you then," Momiji said patting Momo on the head and standing up.

Momo ran to her mother and told her of the plans she had made with Momiji. Cailin was happy that Momiji would be coming over even if it was only to help Momo with her violin. She was hoping that the boy could become a friend to her daughter and he would be around more.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: And that dear reader is chapter two. Sorry they aren't long chapters I'm just trying to get make things even for each character that I am focusing on. Please review.


	3. Kana: Wait for More

Rexa13: Wow another update so fast. Looks like you guys don't have to wait long for things to happen in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do however own this story.

-x-x-x-x-

Kana couldn't believe that she had gotten this far so soon. Now she was sitting outside Hatori's office waiting for him to come back from his lunch with Shigure.

The real problem now was trying to figure out what to say to this man who wasn't just Hatori anymore. Kana was chewing on a nail as she thought of what to say without her sounding crazy.

Maybe these dreams were just creations of her subconscious and maybe she didn't love Hatori but what was produced of him in her dreams. He would probably think she was crazy and have her leave and never come back.

Maybe all of this wasn't a dream. Perhaps there really was a time when Kana was with Hatori and she worked here with him. Maybe they did love each other and live a seemingly happy life. Maybe Hatori could turn into a little sea horse when embraced.

Even if Kana did think of something to say now what would happen after she left here with her answers or lack of answers. If she was wrong did she just go home and try to have things go back to normal and hope that these dreams would just stop? Or what if she really did this life she had remembrance of until a few weeks ago, what would she do after she talked with Hatori? She loved Hatori and she loved her husband. Was she supposed to choose? Was there a chance that Hatori would love her? She could always go home and wait for her love of Hatori to dissipate?

Kana sat in a daze for quite a while as she waited. Her nails that had looked so nice and neat were now nasty looking and a manicure was definitely needed.

"Haa-san we really must go out more," the voice of Shigure could be heard not too far away as he headed back with Hatori to his office.

"As long as you don't talk about your latest book with the young waitresses anymore," Hatori said with a sigh.

Kana's eyes widened and she had to think of a way to escape before they got any closer. She jumped to her feet and began to look around wondering which direction was the best way to go.

"Okay Haa-kun I have a surprise for you," Shigure said.

"No," Kana whispered seeing the men who were approaching way too quickly for Kana to escape now.

"What is it this time?" Hatori asked not really wanting to know what Shigure had up his sleeve.

The men passed a rather large shrub and were now able to see Kana. Once Hatori saw her he stopped dead in his tracks. Hatori's faced didn't betray any emotion as he looked at Kana slightly widened eyes.

"Ta-da," Shigure said smiling proudly, "its Kana-chan."

Hatori looked at Kana for another moment before he did anything. When he looked at Shigure he seemed angry. His eyes glared down upon Shigure who's smiled hardly wavered.

"Well Shigure I shall be taking care of business I must have with Kana-san you may leave now," Hatori said adding emphasis on leave.

"Okay Haa-san," Shigure said turning away, "don't do anything to steal any innocence that Kana-chan may posses. She needs to return to her husband as a whole flower."

"Go now," Hatori said pointing the way the two men had come.

"Alright, alright," Shigure said waving at Hatori and Kana. "Goodbye you two," he said before winking.

Hatori walked to the door of his office and Shigure walked away. A heavy shroud of awkward silence covered the two as Hatori opened the door and walked inside. Kana followed cautiously afraid of what might ensue.

"It's been a while," Hatori said. He had his back to the woman his hands on his desk supporting him and his head drooped.

"It has," Kana said crossing her arms nervously.

"What is it that you need?" Hatori asked his voice wavering.

"Well I've been having these dreams," Kana started feeling foolish for even thinking about coming here.

"And?" Hatori asked.

"Well the dreams are centered around you and I'm in them as well," Kana said.

"I see," Hatori said his voice hardening.

"Its silly really," Kana said, "but it feels like they aren't really dreams but memories of times I've had with you, times I don't remember."

Hatori turned around and looked at Kana his eyes locked on hers. "What happens in these dreams, Kana-san?" Hatori asked.

Kana felt fear well up inside of her as Hatori looked at her. She felt exposed with his cold eyes on her. He seemed so harsh, so different from the Hatori in her dreams.

"Well I work here with you as an internship kind of thing. At first that's all they were then the dreams escalated into us being lovers," Kana paused for a moment and let out a nervous laugh. "Then there is the dream where I-well you end up turning into a sea horse," Kana finished looking away from Hatori.

It was quiet again. Kana could feel Hatori's eyes still on her and she took a deep breath.

"Well I see this was all just a silly mistake," Kana said looking at Hatori and putting on a fake smile. "I'll just leave you to your work."

"Kana do you know what happens after this?" Hatori asked.

"Hm?" Kana's smile fell and she looked at Hatori with curiosity. "There's more to these dreams?"

"When you have a dream about something bad that happens with this relationship that we have in your dreams come back," Hatori said.

"What do you mean something bad?" Kana asked.

"Well obviously we aren't together so something must have happened that would make it where we weren't together," Hatori said.

"Does that mean these dreams are real?" Kana asked her eyes widening.

Hatori turned away, "you'll see what happens when you come back, if you come back."

-x-

Three days after Kana visited Hatori something bad did happen in her dreams. Kana didn't know whether or not Hatori influenced the bad thing but she knew it was awful and it was her fault.

Hatori told the head of the family about her, that he wanted Kana. This angered the head and caused him to hurt Hatori. In the dreams Kana fell into a depression because of what she had caused she had hurt Hatori unintentionally.

The next morning Kana woke up in a cold sweat. Tears fell from her eyes as she dropped her head in her hands.

"Oh Hatori=kun what have I done?" She asked herself as she cried.

In the end of the dream Kana had decided that she didn't want to remember her times with Hatori. She had caused him too much pain and she had ruined their relationship. Kana couldn't bear what she had caused Hatori, so she took the easy way out.

The suppression did make her forget until now. She didn't know why its effects on her wore off. Maybe her relationship with Hatori was so strong that they faded. Maybe tt wasn't something that was long lasting.

Kana had to go back to the Sohma home and fix things before it was too late. She loved Hatori and maybe another suppression was what she needed what they both needed. Then Kana could leave and their lives would go back to the balance they were.

Or maybe Kana's appearance after years ruined the balance that Hatori had gained since she was gone. Could Hatori go back to his normal lifestyle now that Kana had been here? Did he still love her?

Kana got ready for the day in a daze her mind was on her dream and the thoughts that revolved around it. She was going back to the Sohma estate today.

She had a decision to make though; did she want to be suppressed again?

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: I was going to put some Cailin in this chapter but I decided to split things between them. This chapter is revolving around Kana the next will be Cailin. We'll have a little pattern.


	4. Cailin: Arguement

Rexa13: So I really should be studying for my drama final that is tomorrow and starting to study for my history final that's on Friday, but I decided to put a chapter up before I get down to business.

Disclaimer: No ownage.

-x-x-x-x-

Cailin was shocked when her husband was against Momiji coming over. She didn't understand when the man said it was for the best. How could it be for the best when she couldn't see the boy she was sure was her own?

"Why can't Momiji-chan come?" Cailin demanded grabbing her husband's arm before he started climbing the stairs in their home.

"I told you Cailin it would be better for all of us," the man said without a glance at his frustrated wife.

"Why though?" Cailin asked dropping her husband's arm. He began to slowly walk up the stairs and Cailin followed. "Momo was so excited; she talks about him all the time. Then I rather enjoy the boy's company."

With this being said the man turned around and glared down at his wife. "Momo's done just fine without that boy here and you, I don't understand you!"  
"Why don't you understand me, hm?" Cailin felt the tears of anger in her eyes.

The man went into the bedroom he shared with his wife without a word. He exited moment later and looked at his weeping wife. Cailin's eyes found her husband's and he sighed and shook his head.

"Cailin," he said getting onto one knee and lifting his wife's drooped chin, "It's not like I don't like the boy, I do, it's just well there are some things that happened that centered around him."

"What kind of things," Cailin asked sniffling.

"It would ruin the balance that our family had," the man said.

"Please Hideki just tell me," Cailin spoke softly putting a soft hand on her husband's face.

Hideki cleared his throat and looked away. "You wouldn't believe any of it if you were told."

"Were you listening when I told you about those strange daydreams that seemed so much like memories?" Cailin asked letting her hand fall onto her lap.

"There is a difference," Hideki said.

"You aren't making any sense at all," Cailin said.

"Could you really buy into that?" Hideki asked. "Would you believe any of that if it were true?"

"I-I just want Momiji-chan to come over," Cailin said. She was silent for a moment before adding, "For Momo."

"Fine," the man said coldly before standing up and walking away.

Cailin gained her composure and continued to sit on the floor. When she heard the front door open she jumped up. Halfway down the stairs the door was shut hard.

"Dammit," Cailin said sitting down on the last step.

She had won, Momiji could join them on Sunday. Even though she won she felt like she lost. She hated when her husband was upset with her and against her decisions. Cailin knew she had to see Momiji to feel like he was a family member, even if it was only for a couple hours.

Cailin didn't know how long she sat on that one stair but she knew it couldn't be long. It was just starting to get dark when Momo came home and Cailin was finishing up with the food that she was making for the family of three.

"Where's daddy?" Momo asked looking at her mother with her large innocent eyes.

Whe Momo looked at her litke that, with such innocence, Cailin wanted to pull her in and embrace her. A soft smile spread on the beautiful woman's face and brightened up the way she looked.

"Daddy will be home soon Momo," she said, "how was it at Tsuki's house?"

"It was fine we did homework and watched Mogeta," Momo said not sounding too interested with her day.

Cailin knew that her daughter just wanted it to be Sunday already so Momiji would come over and play. The girl played with her food and seemed to check the clock every five minutes while she waited for Sunday to finally be here. Cailin knew how she felt. She couldn't wait for her maybe son either.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: I am so sorry it is entirely too short. I'm trying not to get to ahead into the story. All will be revealed for the women soon enough. Please review.


	5. Kana: Mistake

Rexa13: I started writing this chapter on my phone in an airport. Sorry about my lack of updating, I am on vacation and I haven't really had the time to update until now.

-x-x-x-x-

By one in the afternoon Kana was out to lunch with some friends in Tokyo. The four girls laughed and talked and caught up. It was so nice to be back with all of them. If Kana decided not to be suppressed again she could stay in Tokyo and have times like these all the time. She had friend at home though.

Kana should have been at the Sohma estate by now but she was avoiding it she didn't know what she was going to do yet.

"Kana," one woman said looking at her friend.

"Hm?" Kana said coming out of her daze, "I'm sorry I was daydreaming."

"I was saying that you don't look well," the woman said.

"Yeah you should go home," another added.

"Don't worry about your salad we'll cover it."

Kana felt bad for leaving her friends with paying her bill but they insisted. Then they had her leave so she could go home and rest. Kana felt fine she was just confused. Oh how she wished she could tell her friends what was wrong but she knew she couldn't do such a thing.

On her walk Kana passed a bookstore, inside was a very familiar face of her old best friend.

"Mayu-chan!" Kana said as she rushed into the store and pulled the other woman into a very tight hug.

"Ugh," Mayuko managed to get out as she hugged her friend back. "Kana it's kinda hard to breathe with you squeezing me like that."

"Sorry," Kana said releasing her friend and putting her arms behind her back and laughing. "I've really missed you."

"What are you doing here in Tokyo?" Mayuko asked finishing putting new stock on the shelves like she was told.

"I felt like I needed a little me time and came back," Kana said happily.

"Is something wrong with your marriage?" Mayuko asked concerned. Usually people wanted me time to get away from stress and problems.

"Everything's fine," Kana said, "I wanted to come visit Tokyo and my husband can't get time off of work so I came alone."

It wasn't exactly a lie Kana's husband really didn't have vacation time and she did tell him it was fine. Kana needed to gain control over everything.

-x-

Kana left the bookstore an hour later after talking with Mayuko about work and hobbies. They didn't talk about Hatori like Kana wanted to. Mayuko commented about how Kana looked like she really wanted to say something Kana noticed Mayuko looked the same. Both girls brushed it off saying it was nothing.

It was time to go to the Sohma estate. It was time to talk with Hatori again.

Kana dreaded the walk to the estate. She dreaded that she was going to have to look in Hatori's eyes when she had caused so much trouble. She hated that she was going to have to make a decision, in fact it's what she was dreading most.

The estate seemed empty of people. No one was walking around outside of home or rooms. It seemed eerie walking around somewhere large when it seemed like no one was there.

Kana got to Hatori's office and gently knocked on the wood frame. She waited a few seconds before she heard footsteps. The same feeling of panic that she had last time started to rise inside of her and again it was too late to do anything about it.

Hatori opened the door and looked down at Kana. "Hello," he said.

Hatori turned and walked back into his office and sat on his chair. He was looking down at papers on his desk. Kana walked in slowly sliding the door shut behind her.

"The dreams finished," Kana said.

"What do you think?" Hatori asked not looking at her.

"I'm so sorry," Kana said feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

"You did what you felt was right," Hatori said.

"I don't think it was right now," Kana said softly turning her head and looking at the ground.

"It can't be helped now," Hatori said.

"What if we pretend the suppression never happened," Kana suggested still looking at the ground.

Hatori turned and stood up. He walked the few feet to Kana and looked down at her. "We have lives and it has been years," Hatori said.

"That doesn't have to matter," Kana said.

"You're married," Hatori said.

"I-I," Kana started and sighed.

"You aren't even sure of any of this," Hatori said.

Kana looked up into Hatori's eyes. They were full of years of heartache of anger of shock. A tear fell down Kana's own face. She was hurting Hatori being here now. She had messed up everything that they had.

Kana wrapped her arms around Hatori's neck, stood on her toes, and kissed him with. She didn't think about these actions. She did them as sort of an apology and a need. In the back of her head she knew this was a mistake and she was only hurting things more.

It seemed Hatori wanted to pull away he didn't want this yet his arms laced around Kana's waist.

After a few more seconds Hatori pulled away and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kana said removing her arms and biting her lower lip.

In the silence she realized that Hatori hadn't transformed into a sea horse. Was the curse broken?

"Kana this is wrong," Hatori said.

"I know but Hatori I love you," Kana said.

"I loved you," Hatori said. "For the longest time I was unable to get over you. I tried and eventually I gave up on trying. Now I'm getting things right. I think I will over you for the rest of my life but I don't need you, I have been able to move on."

"I see," Kana said.

"I think what you are feeling is the love you had for me before the suppression. If you had gone through the years like I had then you probably wouldn't feel this way," Hatori said.

"Hatori are you happy?" Kana asked.

"I am," Hatori said, "the important question is, were you happy?"

"I was," Kana said. "I don't know if I want to go back to that."

"Kana that was a life you seemed really happy in," Hatori said.

"Are you with anyone?" Kana asked meeting Hatori's eyes again.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Mayuko," Hatori said looking away.

It all made sense now. Mayuko seemed like she wanted to tell something just as much as Kana wanted to tell her something. Who knew both of them would end up having it be about Hatori.

"When can you do suppression?" Kana asked apathetically.

"Tomorrow," Hatori replied, "anytime."

"I'll see you then," Kana said walking out of the office.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: I'm really trying to finish this up considering Kana can't be away from home for too long. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Cailin: Violins and Cookies

Rexa13: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been so busy. I plan on finishing this soon.

x-x-x-x

Today had to be perfect. Cailin spent all morning cleaning the house spotless making sure everything was in the spot where it belonged.

Momo was lying on her stomach colouring in the kitchen. The young girl asked what time it was constantly. At first she merely sounded excited but as time passed Momo grew increasingly more impatient.

"Mama is it time yet?" Momo asked looking up from her drawing. Her tone was impatient and unhappy, it seemed like she was starting to get disappointed.

"Almost," Cailin said as she got out ingredients to make cookies.

"Mama if you just cleaned the house then won't making cookies mess up the kitchen?" Momo asked.

"Just a little Momo. But we need to be polite and offer our guest something to eat," Cailin smiled. She felt almost as excited as her daughter. Cailin found it a funny thought. She had not been this excited about someone coming over in years and now here she was almost giddy because Momiji was going to stop by for a visit.

"Mama what time is it now," Momo asked in a whiny tone.

"It is almost time Momo," Cailin's smile faded. The she added, "IF you keep asking Momiji won't come."

Momo was quiet and went back to colouring. Cailin sighed in relief as she got to continue baking. She looked at the clock every other minute or so.

Then finally, there was a knock at the door.

"Momiji," Momo whispered. The child jumped up and began to run to the door. "I'll get it!"

"Momo don't run in the house," Cailin said grabbing a cloth and wiping her hands as she followed her daughter to the door.

"Momiji," Momo squealed.

Cailin turned the corner and smiled. Momiji had just entered the house and was beginning to take off his shoes.

"You look so adorable today Momo-chan," Momiji said sweetly.

"Thank you," Momo blushed at the compliment, "Mama let me pick out my dress and my bow."

"Cailin had made sure both of them had looked nice today. Momo was wearing a baby blue short sleeve dress and a large matching bow. The blue made her eyes seem larger. Her light, wavy hair was brushed an d had a small braid in the front.

Cailin wore more simple clothes. Her dress was brown and log stopping halfway down her shins. She had a white apron on, since she was baking. Her shiny blonde hair was in a thick braid.

"It is nice to have you here Momiji-san," Cailin said politely. "It is very kind of you to come here and help Momo with her violin."

"Violinists have to stick together," Momiji had a large smile on his face. The smile didn't fully reach his eyes; there was sadness there.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Cailin didn't know what to say and Momiji seemed to feel the same. Momo looked as though she had a million things to say at one time and she was shifting through ideas.

"Oh Momiji-chan, Mama is making cookies for when we finish," Momo said excitedly. Her words spilled out quickly and she looked like she was ready to say those million things like they were all in order.

"Is she?" Momiji squat down to reach the child's height. "Is your mama a good cook?"

Cailin noticed there was some hesitating before Momiji said your, then the way he said it… It seemed so disappointing. It was as though Momiji had given up on something.

"You two can use the family room for practice," Cailin said gesturing to the connecting room. "I need to get back to baking."

"Okay," Momiji said Momo grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into the room.

Cailin went back to the kitchen and put her hands on the cold, hard, white counter. The aroma of cookies filled the large kitchen. Cookie dough was in a bowl and there was a cookie sheet with a couple rolls of dough on it. Cailin pushed up her sleeves to her elbows revealing creamy skin. The kitchen was starting to get pretty warm. Cailin opened the window abouve the sink and put the cloth she had used on the counter.

As Cailin continued to make cookies she found herself so confused. Why did Momiji seem so sad? Did Momiji know something that Cailin did not? Was Hideki keeping secrets? Why did he become so angry when all Cailin wanted was for Momiji to come over and help Momo. No she wanted to get to know the child she had motherly instincts for.

There didn't seem to be an answer to any of the questions, none that Cailin knew at least. The questions flowed through her head over and over; the whirlwind of thoughts gave her a headache. The woman was so confused she could hardly pay attention to what she was doing.

Cailin finished up the cookie dough. Every last cookie was cut and most cooked. The task was coming to a close and Cailin didn't really know what she was going to do after the cleaning process.

That was when the smell hit her. Fire. Cailin reacted quickly. She grabbed two oven mitts and opened the oven door. She grabbed the cookie sheet and quickly placed it on the stove.

The cookies were not too burnt. Sure they probably would not taste very good but they were still edible. Instead of being a golden colour they were a deeper brown with black bottoms.

Cailin belt disappointed in herself, she let her mind get so muddled that she could hardly pay attention to what she was doing.

"I need to focus," the woman said leaning against the counter for a moment. When she got back up she put the last cookie sheet in the oven and put the burnt cookies in a plastic baggie separate from the blue plate of gold coloured cookies. Then she took the dirty dishes that needed to be washed and put them in the sink. The woman began to wash the dishes paying close attention to every dish; not allowing her mind to wander.

When she was nearly done she got the cookies from the oven and put them on the plate. She then brought the cookie sheet to the sink and finished the dishes.

Cailin went to where Momo had been colouring and picked up the crayons and set them on the table. Then she picked up the drawing her daughter had done.

On the paper was four people standing in a meadow as a family, all holding hands. There was a father and a mother next to each other. Then there was a teenage boy with blonde hair holding the hand of a young blonde girl. The girl also held onto her mother's hand. Cailin and Hideki were the mother and father. Momo was the little girl and teenage boy was Momiji. On the paper in violet crayon Momo wrote "To Momiji, my onii-chan. From Momo-chan."

Cailin put the paper on the kitchen table next to the crayons. Momo also felt Momiji was part of the family. But why did Hideki reject him so much? There was nothing wrong with Momiji he was a perfectly good boy.

"Momo-chan you are magnificent!" Momiji raved from the family room. Cailin walked closer to the door and listened.

"Am I really Momiji-chan?" Momo asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh," Momiji nodded. "You are the best little girl I have ever heard. Keep it up and you will be as good as I am in no time."

"Thank you Momiji-chan," Momo cried happily. "Can you play something for me?"

"Like what?" Momiji asked surprised.

"Like something hard," Momo replied.

"Well I don't have my violin with me. How about next time if you play really well then I will play something for you," Momiji said.

"Yay Momiji-chan will come over again and play a song for me," Momo sang with glee.

"As long as it is okay with your parents," Momiji said.

"Of course it is alright," Cailin said walking into the room. "How could I say no when you are so willing to help Momo, and when she loves having you around so much?"

The fight with her husband came to mind. He would hate that Momiji would be returning but Cailin was planning an argument if one was needed. Maybe Hideki would be fine with it when he learned that today had gone fine.

"The cookies are done if you two want to take a break," Cailin smiled.

"Sure," Momiji said and Momo nodded.

The three went to the kitchen where Momo and Momiji sat down. Cailin brought the cookies to the table and asked if the two wanted milk. They both confirmed and Cailin brought two cold glasses of milk to the table. She then sat down with the two at the table.

"Momiji-chan I drew this for you," Momo said handing him the picture.

"Wow Momo-chan this is so cute," Momiji said looking at the picture with a smile and sad eyes.

Momo picked up a star shaped cookie and began to eat it. "Mama's cookies are really yummy."

Momiji picked up a circular cookie and took a bite. "Momo these are delicious," he said as though he was shocked.

"I told you so," Momo said cheerily.

The child's big eyes shone and her smile was rather large. It was as though she was glowing and her happiness was circulation through the room. The radiating happiness made Cailin smile, her daughter was like the epitome of happiness.

A couple minutes passed with some chatter that wasn't on any particular subject. It was all just small talk on school, the weather, and things of that nature. It felt good and right to Cailin.

_This is how it should be,_ the woman thought as she sat with the two. It was like they were a little family, all they needed was Hideki at the table joining them in light hearted conversation and everything would be right in the world.

Momiji picked up a cookie at random as he brought it to his mouth it all came back to Cailin. At that time the front door opened and closed. Momiji took a small bite of the rabbit shaped cookie as he giggled about a joke Momo had told them.

Cailin's eyes were wide and fearful. She jumped up and ran to the sink where she vomited bile. She felt as though she had been punched in the stomach and a massive headache came out of no where.

"Mama!" Momo exclaimed getting up from her seat and running to her mother's side.

"Are you okay?" Momiji asked jumping up clearly not knowing what to do.

"What's going on in here?" Hideki asked as he walked into the kitchen. He looked from Momiji, to his daughter, and to his wife (who was shaking violently and clinging to the counter for support.)

"Cailin!" Hideki dropped his briefcase and ran to his wife. "Are you okay?" He asked her lovingly.

Hideki brought his wife over to him. He looked into her crazed eyes. He had seen that look before, it still haunted his dreams.

"You," Hideki turned to Momiji.

The frightened boy jumped and began to step back. I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I swear. Oh I'm so sorry."

Cailin pointed to Momiji, "You're my son." A crazed laugh escaped her. "It is true the rabbit boy is my son."

"What did you tell her?" Hideki asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Momiji pleaded. "I'm sorry papa but I didn't say a word about anything."

"Wait what's wrong?" Momo asked. All her happiness was gone and was replaced by fear and confusion.

"Momiji's you brother Momo. You daddy lied to me," Cailin said as though she was in a trance.

Cailin's mind was racing. She had nearly three years of memories going through her mind. She was so happy when she had her son then she held him and he turned into a baby rabbit, monster. The word flowed through her head. Part of her believed that he was a monster; children couldn't just turn into animals. Another part of her however, believed that Momiji was just different. No matter what he was her son.

"I'm so sorry," Momiji said fleeing from the kitchen. He left his parents home. Tears streamed down the boys face as he ran. He was fearful and he knew he could never go back, things would go back to the way they always were.

Rexa13: There it is beloved reader, another installment of Suppressed. The next chapter is being worked on in a notebook at school. You see instead of doing things like silent reading and psychology I do a lot of writing.


	7. Kana: Psychology and Lunch For Three

Rexa13: Whoot I'm back with another chapter. I think there will be two or four more. I'm debating on it.

Disclaimer: As you know I own nothing.

-x-x-x-x-

There was so much in this world to think about. So many emotions flooded into one word. In fact all the thoughts also came back to that one word. It had been a life changing thing and it would be one again.

Suppression.

It would happen again. Kana was angry at Hatori and her best friend; she didn't want to be angry with them anymore. Her angry wasn't even fair; she was married after all! Kana loved Hatori though. Were the emotions real or just leftover from before? Or she really did love him. If the emotions were real it couldn't work, she also loved her husband and knew she had to go back to him. If she got the suppression and went back to her husband her love for Hatori would be a major interference.

Kana knew the suppression was the right thing to do but she also wanted to keep her memories. Hatori was a big part of her life and you can't just cut out a piece of you like it's nothing. There was so much in the years of knowing Hatori. Kana and Hatori had loved each other and they had learned everything about the other. The two were engaged at one point in time as well.

The suppression was the thing she had to do. She already had everything planned out. She had come on this trip to relax and visit. She would leave two days after the suppression and she could return to the happy life that she had before. Knowing this made her even more emotional and sad than she would be if she stayed this way. Of course that would all change after the dreaded suppression happened.

It was funny, she had everything planned. Even though it was hard Kana had to focus on only what would happen after. She would never have to worry about this happening again, unless of course the suppression wore off like it had before.

"Wait," Kana said softly. Her voice was full of shock. The woman jumped in her bed. Hearing herself when she was so riled up scared here. "I can't be the only one with lost memories. There were others weren't there?"

If there were others then would their suppression be gone too? Did they wonder about those haunting memories that flooded their dreams? Or did you have to be closely associated with the person that caused you to get the suppression in the first place?

There had to be a psychological approach to all of this. Kana remembered taking a class in high school about psychology. She remember something about id, ego and that other one… super ego causing things to happen to one's psyche. One of them could do something to suppress and repress memories. So how did Hatori do it?

Kana was wide awake now as she lay in bed. She was so puzzled and in wonder about this whole thing.

If the psyche would suppress something very painful or traumatizing then why didn't it suppress everything that caused anyone the pain? She knew rape and other such things could be suppressed and people would only be haunted by it in their dreams. So why do people remember things like heartbreak that hurts very deeply?

Kana had to ask Hatori about these things. Or maybe she could learn herself. A smile spread on her face as she tossed the idea around in her head.

A glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table stated that it was one in the morning. Hatori told Kana it would be best if she was well rested. She could go to bed now and not have any worries about this in life or she could go another day through the torture of heartache.

While it was so tempting to figure out what there was to the whole psychology of suppression she could always talk to Hatori some tomorrow. The woman decided that having all the answers wasn't worth all the misery it would bring. Kana was going to be ignorant and blissful the next day anyways no matter what the outcome. Maybe that would be okay though, she wouldn't know she was ignorant about the truth.

Then a new revelation brought itself about; did Kana _truly_ forget everything? Through the years she had to have dreams about a handsome stranger who turned into a sea horse when she hugged him. If she hadn't wouldn't Hatori be doing repressions?

Kana put a hand to her head and took a deep breath. All of this information and question at one time was brutal especially when she was dealing with the hurt.

With a large sight that morphed into a yawn Kana closed her eyes. She really was worn out she had been for a while. Kana turned on her side and tried to get comfortable. After about another twenty minutes she was asleep.

-x-

Kana felt as though she had just a few minutes of sleep when eight in the morning rolled around. The woman stayed in bed for another half hour.

"Today is the day" Kana mumbled. She knew it was coming and in just a few hours she would be the happy old Kana she had been before.

Kana went through her morning routine slowly. Even though she wanted to get the suppression over with she didn't feel a real need to hurry. What if she hurried and had extra time? Then she could think about it all like she had last night. If she took her time she could relax and not worry about having to go through the thoughts again.

When Kana was done with her morning routine she made her journey to the Sohma estate. She had made this trip countless times before but today it was hard. She felt like she was dying a little inside as she trudged on down the path.

_Stop thinking like this Kana you are being so over dramatic_, she scolded herself in her mind. She sighed and tried to just focus on nothing for the next few minutes. She needed to clear her mind before it was cleared for her.

When the Sohma estate was so close the dread fully flooded her. She tried not to focus on the pain and instead only feel it. A thought or two would enter her mind every few seconds but she would banish it away.

Finally she was there. Hatori's door was right in front of her.

Tears fell down her face as the anguish built up inside of her. She knew the feelings had been hurting her but it hadn't been like this earlier on. If it was like this now what would it be like when she and Hatori were face to face. Then what about the suppression; would that break her even more?

_I can't do this_, Kana thought as she tried to stop the crying. She wiped away at the tears on her face, new ones taking the spot of the old seconds later. She looked at her handkerchief and saw the mascara and other make up covering the clean white. _Why did I even wear make up today?_ She asked herself.

"Oh Kana-chan you are here! Shi-chan really wasn't lying and Hatori wasn't either. Haa-chan said to come see if you were at his place and you are," the oh-so-familiar voice was loud and full of excitement.

Kana jumped when she had heard Ayame's voice. She turned to look at the silver haired man. He was giving off a stunning smile. Even when he saw her tears he didn't stop smiling.

"Ayame-san, hello. Please excuse my messy state," kana said trying to smile.

"Don't worry it doesn't bother me one bit I have had a very pleasant day full of cute couples. My little brother is going on a date with his adorable girlfriend. Then I got my sweet and engagement ring," Ayame took a breath, "ah I can feel the love in the air."

Well that was Ayame alright. He was always caring more for himself than others. One thing that was odd was talk of him having a brother.

"You have a brother?" Kana asked wiping her tears all away at last.

"Yes I do," Ayame said. "We weren't very close before."

"Oh so you are now?" Kana asked trying to make small talk.

"Uh well we are a work in progress. We are much better now though," Ayame said tentatively at first before getting confident again. "With the ways that Tohru-kun has taught me we shall be very close in no time!"

"I see," Kana had no idea who Tohru was but it didn't really matter.

"Now why are you here Kana-chan?" Ayame asked.

"I came to see Hatori," Kana said.

"Oh he is not here. He is tending to the head of the family. You should come to lunch with me and Shi0chan until then," Ayame said grabbing Kana's wrist and pulling her along.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose," Kana said surprised that she was being pulled along.

"Nonsense I want you to join us," Ayame smiled warmly. "This way we can catch up on things since we last saw each other."

"Okay," Kana mumbled.

And with that they were off to enjoy lunch with Shigure. Kana felt that this could be a good thing. Maybe these two could her out her situation. When Shigure wasn't goofing off, working, or reading, he gave some rather good advice. Maybe Kana would even get to meet this Tohru person who gave Ayame good advice.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: Well there is this chapter. I'm going to try to get the next one up at the end of the week, if not it WILL be next week. Sorry if Ayame was out of character at all I'm trying to get him right.


	8. Cailin: Broken Home

Rexa13: Okay this update is later than I thought it would be. I'm sorry for that.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything.

-x-x-x-x-

"Are you feeling okay now Mama?" Momo asked opening the door of her parent's room just a crack.

"Yes Momo," Cailin cooed looking to her daughter, "Mama is okay."

The woman had gotten a good twenty-four hours of sleep and was feeling sane again. Now that she was levelheaded she had time to really think about what happened.

She knew that her dreams and memories of Momiji were real; she knew her husband had indeed lied to her, and she knew Momiji was her son. What she wasn't sure of was how he could possible turn into a rabbit like she remembered him doing and remembering something like that made her freak out.

She didn't know what to do or how to feel. Did she want Momiji? He had caused her to go crazy for sometime. When he was born she could easily say that the thing had ruined her life. But weird creature or not Momiji was her son and she did love him on some level. Maybe if he didn't turn into that rabbit anymore they could be a real family again… If he did, well Cailin wasn't so sure about that.

"Mama hey," Momo said louder. The girl was now in the bedroom still by the door.

"Momo, Mama is tired. Go play with Papa," Cailin turned away from her daughter feeling cruel to have to turn her away.

"Okay," Momo sounded so bad and to make matters worse she sighed so sadly. Cailin's heart hurt to hear her daughter like that. But Momo left the room and Cailin turned back to her thoughts.

Poor Momo she didn't deserve this. She was just a little girl who wanted to play or just be with her mother and make sure her mother was doing well.

What if the past couple of days mentally scarred Momo? Cailin would have none of that. She believed it was time for a family meeting. But before they could have that family meeting she had to be sure of what she wanted to happen.

So now she had to think really hard about what she wanted and how to go about it. But she wasn't only capable of thinking of herself, she had to think of the well being of her family as well.

-x-

The family meeting was held in the living room where not to long ago Momiji was with Momo. Cailin sat on a couch with Momo cuddled up to her. The child was obviously happy to be back at her mother's side. Hideki sat on a smaller couch right by the other. Each person had a different look, Momo looked content and peaceful, Hideki stern, and Cailin looked like a mess and a little confident.

"So what are we going to do about this problem?" Hideki asked.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Cailin said. She didn't even pay attention to her husband's question.

Hideki looked a little taken aback but he quickly went back to the regular Hideki look. "You remember how unhappy you were when you knew."

"Don't snap," Cailin was calm and she patted her startled daughter's back. "Does he still turn into a rabbit?"

"No," Hideki said, "At least from what he told me. He said the curse was gone and he wanted to live with us now. That was a ridiculous idea though, you didn't even remember him at the time and I didn't was a scene like there was years ago."

"So you have always talked to Momiji?" Cailin raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to look angry that Hideki was talking to Momiji she just wanted to know the truth about things for once.

"Well not too often. I was around a bit and I tried to make sure the peace stayed," Hideki was nonchalant like he didn't care if this was an important issue to anyone.

Cailin took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Well this could explain her husband's ulcers. She couldn't get upset about the past. Sure it was upsetting but she understood why her husband did what he did. She even respected him for putting his family before everything.

"How is he now?" Cailin asked.

"Scared," was Hideki's reply. "He doesn't want to see me because he is afraid of what will happen. Momiji is staying at a home outside where Shigure Sohma is."

"I would like to see him," Cailin said.

"Cailin," Hideki was nervous.

"Please dear I want him in our lives. It was wrong of me to be how I was when he was born. Besides he is normal now," Cailin had been thinking about this long and hard. "Are you sure you don't want another suppression? Hatori-san says he can if it's what is needed," Hideki offered. He wasn't trying to pressure his wife he just wanted to make sure she was doing what she truly wanted.

"No," Cailin said. "I want to know how things are. This is my life and Momiji is my son."

"Mama does this mean Momiji will be my brother and live with us?" Momo's question was sweet and full of hope. Cailin internally laughed because she knew Momo had just started to pay attention to the conversation.

"We'll see honey," Cailin smiled. "It depends if Momiji wants to live with us and be you brother."

-x-

Shigure Sohma's home was a very loud place. From yards away thing could be heard. There was arguing and crying. It sounded like an unhappy place and made Cailin wonder why Momiji had come here. There was laughter and it brought peace over both Cailin and Momo.

"I'm scared," Momo said looking at her little pink shoes.

"Why?" Cailin asked. The woman knelt down and carefully lifted Momo's head so she could look into her daughter's large eyes.

"What if Momiji doesn't want to be with us anymore?" Momo asked.

"Then we will see if you two can play all the time instead," Cailin smiled and patted Momo's head. The girl smiled back at her mother. Cailin stood up and took her daughter's hand and they walked to the door of the Sohma home.

Cailin knocked on the door and waited. After a moment with no one coming Cailin knocked on the door harder. Then someone came. He had grayish hair and looked rather feminine. He was definitely a Sohma, they were always so attractive. The young man looked at Cailin and Momo curiously.

"May I help you?" He questioned politely. A brunette girl appeared behind him. She looked more indifferent and wasn't as attractive as the Sohma next to her.

"Hello I am Cailin, Momiji's mother," Cailin introduced. "I was wondering if I could see Momiji."

Well he is with Honda-kun while she is visiting. I guess I can go get him," he said. His eyes looked a little angrily at Cailin.

The boy walked away but the brunette lingered for a moment. Her eyes were dull as she gazed upon the two Sohma's making Cailin feel like a bit of an outcast. Momo squeezed her mother's hand and inched closer to her.

"You have done wrong," the girl said. "If you aren't here to fix it then leave." She then turned and followed after the boy she was with.

Another brunette came to the door with Momiji at her heels. This girl was more happy looking, she didn't look too happy but she had a very pleasant aura that covered the previous girl's harsh one.

Momiji's smile wavered when he saw his mother and sister. He looked nervous and scared. The girl looked questioningly between the three. Her eyes met Momiji's and his nervousness seemed to melt into her chocolate eyes.

The girl then looked at Cailin and smiled enthusiastically. "Hello my name is Tohru Honda. It is an honour to meet you two," she said frantically bowing.

"My name is Cailin Sohma and this is my daughter Momo," Cailin smiled warmly at Tohru. I am Momiji's mother."

Tohru looked at Cailin in wonder. It was as though she knew about what had happened so many years ago. Well she could know, Momiji could have told her. Would he tell her? Did she know about the Sohma family curse and that it had supposedly gone away?

"Momiji uhm," Tohru said looking at the blonde who had taken a step forward.

"What is it you would like?" Momiji asked looking at his feet.

"I would like you to come home before it gets too late. I know you don't exactly live with us but I would like that to change. I want you to take your rightful place in our family," Cailin had sounded timid like she was also frightened and nervous like her son. Besides it wasn't everyday she learned she had a son and invited him to live with the family.

Momiji looked at his mother with a dumbfounded look. He was probably thinking of the last couple of days when Cailin freaked out and Hideki screamed at him. It must seem like a terrible home to him, Cailin thought.

"Things won't be like the other day. They will get better and soon we can be like a real family," Cailin reassured quickly.

"Momiji please be my brother, we can play all the time," Momo said using her free hand to take her brother's.

"What did Papa say?" Momiji asked.

"He said you can join the family. We all want you back."

"I don't believe that Papa said he wanted me back. He has always tried so hard to keep me away," Momiji looked away from Cailin to Momo. "I'll play with you as much as possible if you want Momo-chan."

"Your father didn't exactly say readily that he wants you back but we can prove to him that we are a capable family," Cailin admitted. Then she added, "Besides we can be like a normal family, you are normal now."

"What do you mean normal?" What that I am no longer cursed? If I was would you be willing to take me in or would you abandon me again?" Momiji was hurt. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"No I didn't mean it like that you are my son and I love you. I was wrong before," Cailin pleaded. She really did want Momiji back in the family.

"I'm sorry Momo," Momiji said pulling his hand away and walked quickly to another room.

Cailin wiped at tears that came to her. She felt so stupid how could she say that to him? She understood why he was upset but she didn't want him to be.

Cailin looked at Tohru who had yet to follow Momiji. She looked torn before following him and staying with the house guests.

"Please you must understand. It was a slip of the tongue. I really didn't mean it. I do want my son to be a real part of the family. I really do love him," Cailin cried hoping someone could try to understand.

"I uhm I need to talk with Momiji," Tohru said walking away.

"Let's go home Momo," Cailin said defeated.

"But Mama I want Momiji to be with us," Momo was crying too.

When the blonde girls turned to face the car they came in there were footsteps behind them. His voice wasn't recognizable so Cailin didn't turn to him.

"I will never understand how everyone's family and problems end up here," were the words he spoke. He walked away when someone called the name Kyo.

-x-

At home Cailin and Momo were silent. They went about doing normal things without a word. A feeling of dread seemed to settle upon them as Hideki returned home that evening. He caught the feeling and followed what his wife and daughter did.

The family didn't speak at dinner. They didn't spend time together after that. They understood each other's sadness. When one of them cried softly the others joined in. It was the first time Hideki showed true sadness in this situation.

The three of them were a broken family. They always had been even though Cailin and Momo were left out of the loop. There had been so much happiness between the three of them but now they couldn't return to the life they used to have unless their heads were cleared of what happened.

Cailin felt that suppression was wrong and no one should have it. What she wanted now was stability and they would have to work to rebuild it. Hopefully this would harm her daughter in any way.

Momo needed to be talked to about this. Maybe a suppression was going to be the right thing for Momo. She was so young; her life didn't need to be full of misery now or ever. First thing in the morning the girls were going to discuss this.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: This is the end of Cailin's tale. Now please don't stop reading here, Kana has another chapter and then I have a bit of a surprise. Oh and the girl who was with Yuki was Machi.


	9. Kana: Closure

Rexa13: So it has come to my attention that Kana's story has been a little confusing. Well I think it is only going to get worse. I will try to explain it all in the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-x-x-x-x-

Being with Shigure and Ayame really only made Kana feel worse. She loved the two of them in a friendly way but just being with them didn't help her at all. At first they acted like they weren't even with her. They talked about being with each other and about Ayame and his life. They also talked some about Yuki, Ayame's little brother.

Kana stopped paying attention to the two of them and looked out the window of the car's backseat. She thought about how the scenery looked really pretty and it was even more interesting because they were driving by it. It would make really lovely pictures and Kana wished she could take some to take home.

"Kana-chan you have certainly been quiet back there," Shigure said looking in the rearview mirror and gazing at the woman.

Kana looked in the man's direction and caught his eye in the mirror. Shigure's eyes seemed to be smiling like he knew something she didn't. It startled Kana and she began to fear they weren't going to lunch at all. Was this a trap? If it was, what did they want with Kana?

"I didn't want to interrupt your fascinating conversations," Kana mustered a smile and broke her eye contact with the driver.

"See Shi-chan I told you we were very interesting," Ayame spoke gracefully with so much pride. Ayame's ego was so huge that it would be more than impossible to destroy it. The thought of Ayame being one without so much self pride made Kana smile.

"May I ask where it is we are going?" Kana asked.

"Out for lunch," Shigure said innocently, "I thought since it's like we are having a reunion we should go somewhere nice."

"Oh Shi-chan that is so kind of you," Ayame smiled very lovingly at Shigure.

"I know Aya-chan sometimes I just can't help but think such beautiful things for great people," Shigure spoke in the same tone as his cousin and was hardly focusing on the road for a minute. They swerved a little and there was a honk from another car before Shigure put his attention back on the road.

"So how are things between you and Hatori?" Shigure asked after a moment of silence.

"It doesn't matter how things are between us right now," Kana looked out the window and let grief settle in again. "Things will return to the way they were meant to be. Life will go back to normal."

"Kana do you know about defense mechanisms of the mind?" Shigure asked.

"Id, ego, and super-ego you mean?" Kana looked back to the rearview mirror. Was Shigure going to be able to answer some of her questions? He didn't look like the type that knew about psychology but he was an author so he did have to do a lot of research for his line of work.

"Well those are parts of the human psyche that can make a person who they are. Our family's suppression is an act of the ego. A suppression blocks out memories that are too painful to deal with. I am sure you know about suppression considering you have gone through it yourself," Shigure said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kana asked suspiciously.

"Well suppressions don't normally last. In dreams and such your psyche wants you to deal with the pain that it has hidden away. Eventually you remember everything. Repressed memories on the other hand are more difficult to overcome," Shigure paused and turned a corner.

"I still don't understand what you are getting at," Kana had her hands clenched in her lap as she wondered what was going on.

"We never knew if the suppressed memories would wear off. In fact we have been waiting to see," Shigure said.

"So this is like a game to you? See if you suppression will last? What the hell kind of sick twisted people are the cursed members of the Sohma family?" Kana was shouting. Ayame turned and glared at her causing her to stop speaking.

"That isn't what it is at all. Not really anyway," We wanted to know if it would last and it didn't, at least not for you. We haven't had any other people with memories that they lost," Ayame turned back around and pushed hair behind his ears.

"Well you can just do another suppression and get that done every time someone remembers," Kana said.

"We know you were going to get suppression, but we don't know if that is good for you," Shigure paused. He pulled into the parking lot of a very nice looking restaurant. The man then turned around and look Kana in the eyes with a seriousness that surprised her, "In fact it may be very dangerous for you. We don't know what this is doing to your mind. It isn't natural to make someone forget something."

"What is the worst that can happen to me?" Kana asked. When they first pulled into the parking lot Kana just wanted to jump out of the car and get away from the men, but knowing something could happen to her because she had the choice to forget these heartbreaking memories just made things feel worse.

"We don't know for sure what could happen to you," Ayame unbuckled and also turned to look at the frightened woman.

"We're guessing the worst that could happen in a brain tumor or cancer. I really doubt that it would go to such extremes with only one suppression but having them every time you remember could be a problem," Shigure finished.

Kana was quiet as she thought about these consequences. She didn't want a tumor and she certainly didn't want cancer, but she wanted to go on with life and with all of this on her mind and just going on, it was going to be impossible to just go like nothing was wrong with her.

"Maybe I could just have the suppression as planned. Like you said you don't know if it will be a problem or not so please just let me get over this," Kana mumbled.

"Your health could be at risk," Shigure said.

"My health can be at risk walking into that restaurant or getting out of you car. I can breathe in germs or get a cold," Kana took a deep breath. "I can die from so many things. And my body could have suppressed these memories by itself but it didn't. Maybe I just need help to get on with life and be happy. To me Hatori would be doing a favor by helping me forget."

The two men were quiet for a moment. They didn't look at Kana or each other. Ayame just stared out the windshield and Shigure looked at the seat by Kana. They both seemed deep in thought like they were trying out what was the best course of action.

"Well gentlemen I'm not exactly hungry so I think I shall leave," Kana said unfastening her seatbelt.

"No Kana please have lunch with us," Shigure said snapping back to reality. "You are the guest of honor. Then we can give you a ride back to the estate."

Kana was about to decline but she paused, "Uhm well I guess it can't hurt." The woman sighed internally. It would only be a little over an hour before she could go back to the estate, besides Hatori might still be with the head of the house.

"Good let's go," Ayame smiled and quickly got out of the car. Shigure and Kana followed after the silver haired man with a little less enthusiasm.

When they got inside the restaurant Shigure spoke quietly with the hostess who smiled flirtatiously with the handsome Sohma. The woman led them to a table in the back that was very private. It was disconnected from the other tables and had a nice deep red velvet curtain around it. Kana had only seen tables like this in very expensive restaurants in movies.

Shigure and Ayame entered the little room where the table was, Kana was hesitant as she followed. She bit her lower lip as she followed the men in. Inside Kana was shocked at the two guests already seated. Hatori definitely wouldn't have been able to help Kana back at the estate right now.

Shigure sat next to a woman with a masculine haircut and plain face. She wore a black dress that made her look a ghostly glowing white. She looked annoyed at Shigure who wrapped his arm around her thin and well dressed frame. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," She said snapped as Shigure kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Akito I didn't expect it to take so long," Shigure apologized to the woman who still looked displeased. "I'm surprised you didn't wear a suit or kimono."

"I wanted to but my maid insisted I wear this dress," Akito said looking at the table and crossing her arms.

"Kana sit down," Shigure said looking over his shoulder at the woman. Kana did as she was instructed and sank into the only free sit left at the table. She found herself sitting next to a quiet Hatori who was sipping a lighter coloured drink.

Shigure and Akito continued their conversation quietly. By the look of Akito's blush and stern face it seemed Shigure was being his usual vulgar self. Ayame was telling Hatori of his engagement to a woman named Mine. Akito looked at Ayame when she heard of the engagement; she didn't seem very approving of such a thing.

"Can we get to why we're here?" Akito asked in an irritated voice. "I would like to go home soon. I feel as though I am sick just breathing this place's air. Honestly they should keep this place more clean."

"I'm sorry to say that this is about as clean as it can get, Akito. You really do need to get used to being out and about," Shigure smiled as he played with a bit of the woman's shorter hair.

"Why are we here?" Kana had been looking at her lap where his hands were in fists. As she spoke she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"As you already know we are concerned with the idea of you having another suppression," Shigure started the conversation.

"So you need to drag me to a restaurant to tell me that there are risks?" Kana asked looking up the four Sohma's. "Look I think it is kind of you to state that there are risks but there are risks for everything. I consent to this and if you need it in writing or something I can do that."

"No Kana we aren't sure we want you to do the suppression," Shigure said.

"So you dragged me here to ruin my day and possibly my marriage?" Kana snapped and stood up. "I can NOT deal with this, I need the suppression."

"Sit down foolish woman. You are being an embarrassment and acting like a drug addict or alcoholic," Akito glared at Kana with her black eyes.

Kana looked at the head with fear. She sat down feeling weak as she remembered her time with Akito when she and Hatori had planned an engagement. Those eyes seemed nicer now but they were still full of anger and they were still tinted with cruelty.

"People can go through great burdens and pull through very well, especially women. You can handle heart ache, miscarriages, death, and all your little things," Hatori said this without looking at the woman. He took another sip of his drink and looked to Kana for a split second. His eyes held determination and their usual serious look; there was also a hint of something that looked like guilt.

"You look guilty," Kana accused the man as she glared at him.

"Please really consider what can happen to you," Hatori asked.

"I have been considering this since I learned about being able to have another suppression. I want this pain to be over and I would like to go back to my normal life," Kana said, "You people have no idea how difficult things have been made for me. I just want things to be back to the way they were!"

"We understand that Kana but everything can change at any second," Ayame said.

Kana's cell phone began to ring. The soft piano melody filled the ears of everyone and they looked at her questioningly. Kana opened her purse and began to dig through the medium sized bag. She pulled out the older looking phone and looked at it. The song ended and a loud beep was made.

"That was my mother," Kana said opening her phone. "I am going to leave and call her back." Kana stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Before I go I am going to tell you this: I will learn how to do suppressions and even if there are risks I will perform one."

Kana stormed off from the group that was taken aback. Akito whispered something about stupidity as she took a drink from her glass. Shigure smiled his mysterious smile and Ayame seemed to match the dog. Hatori looked frozen in fear. He jumped to his feet and followed the woman outside.

When Hatori got outside Kana was moving her phone around in the air obviously looking for cell phone service. She didn't notice that the dragon had followed her out and she had her back turned to him. The man stood there for a second gathering all his courage.

"Kana," Hatori said. The woman jumped and she looked at him angrily.

"Hatori please not now I am trying to see what my mother wanted," Kana said.

"Please can you just listen to all of us or at least me?" Hatori asked his question in an almost begging tone. He walked closer to Kana who was surprised. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Why not?" Kana asked putting her phone back in her purse and crossing her arms.

"Because," Hatori paused and took a deep breath. "Kana I love you, I always have. I can't let anything happen to you. If another person came and asked me to have a suppression I would do it without a second thought, but you, I can't do that."

"You did it before because you love me," Kana said quickly. She sounded shocked and it was obvious that she was trying to stay on this conversation. "Hatori you know I love you but I am married."

Hatori was silent. They didn't need to say anything about the subject of the marriage. They both knew it was in the way and that Kana did love her husband. Marriage hovered over them like a rain cloud hovered over unhappy characters in stories. The two could feel their love for each other radiating off of each other, but their rain cloud was holding them back.

"Kana I can't suppress you and I can't let you do it to yourself. You might learn something totally unrelated and hurt yourself," Hatori sounded concerned as he looked at his love.

"Hatori…" Kana's eyes welled up with tears that spilled over. Kana didn't try to stop the tears, Hatori needed to see the pain that she had been in because of this problem.

In an instant Hatori's lips were on Kana's. The kiss was sweet and not intentioned to be anything but sweet. It was full of love and understanding. It also brought on dread because understanding meant that they knew nothing could be. The kiss also said that Hatori would do as Kana asked despite his fears about it.

When it was over Hatori took Kana into his arms and held her as she cried. It was over, their relationship, their remembrance of each other. This was the closure that their relationship had never gotten and the two were able to accept it now. Suppression or not Kana felt better about whatever would happen. It would be hard for the both of them, but more for Hatori, but now they could both move on.

The piano tone came again and Kana got her phone out. It took her a second to gain her composure and she opened her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello mom?" Kana answered the phone with curiosity.

"Oh Kana thank goodness I was able to get a hold of you," the older woman was crying but sounded pleased that she could reach her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Kana asked waiting for what more could be wrong. She was frightened she couldn't believe anything could be worse but obviously something was wrong.

"There's something I need to tell you," her mother said, "This is hard for me to say and it should be in person but you need to find out from me and not someone else. There has been a death…"

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: I'm sorry to end Kana's story in such a way. Akito is out that she is a woman in this story by the way; she is too adorable not to be. Oh and don't fret there is a surprise that I have for you so please don't think this is the complete end.


	10. Epilogue: Momiji

Rexa13: Okay everyone as you know Kana and Cailin's stories are over. So this is the first epilogue chapter. Did you think I would really end the stories like that?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-x-x-x-x-

Momiji

When Cailin left the Sohma home with Momo part of Momiji felt that he had missed his only chance to be part of the family. He regretted not talking out the one thing that bugged him about what his mother said but he really was upset. Now his mother would go home and tell his father everything that happened and Momiji would be in for it. There was going to be another argument.

Tohru had come to talk to the rabbit after Cailin left. Tohru was always so full of wisdom even though she had a very odd way of displaying said wisdom. She told him that she and her mother would fight but they were the best of friends and could never stay mad at each other, at least that was the meaning of what she said. Tohru added in some animal and food into her speech that really didn't need to be there.

After days of fearing he couldn't go to his should be home Momiji really thought about what Tohru had said. The only problem was that it had been nearly a week since Cailin's visit and he was sure it was too late.

Maybe his mother and sister resented him now. Momiji feared that, he didn't was anyone to resent him besides he wanted to be able to maybe play with Momo when this whole thing blew over. It would probably be years before things were okay though, by then Momo would be too big or consider herself too old for playing games, unless Momo turned out to be like her brother.

Now Tohru and Kyo were going to leave Shigure's home and go back to their dojo in too far away ville, or that's what Momiji called it. Apparently it was a great place to live and from the pictures Tohru had shown Momiji he couldn't say it wasn't beautiful. But having Tohru so far away was never fun, especially since Momiji needed her guidance a lot and their over the phone conversations ended up costing quite a bit..

"Tohru-chan," Momiji called from across the kitchen and sea of faces.

So many people were crowded in the kitchen to see the onigiri and cat leave once again. None of them wanted them to leave but the group was always very supportive of what Tohru wanted. Right now though Kisa was practically clinging to Tohru who was trying to cook one final breakfast. The young woman looked tired and a little stressed but she had a big smile on her face as she talked with everyone and cooked.

"What is it Momiji-chan?" Tohru asked looking over her shoulder as she handed a bowl full of unmixed pancake batter to Hana who started to stir rather slowly.

"Well I was wondering about what I should do with my parents and sister," Momiji said. Sure the two had talked about it but right now Momiji was still debating on whether or not he should go back or not.

"It depends on what you want to do with them," Tohru said rushing to the stove to flip a pancake.

"I say just continue living the way you have been. You've been fine for so many years why go back now?" Kyo looked at Momiji with a look of indifference. He didn't like that Momiji was mopping around and hogging Tohru all the time now.

"He hasn't really been fine. He has wanted to go back," Yuki said looking away from Machi and Arisa who he had been talking with. Then as he looked back to the girls he added, "stupid cat."

"Hey he has lived well enough and he is set for life. What more does he need? Geeze what more does the little brat need to whine about?" Kyo looked walked out of the kitchen mumbling incoherently.

"Don't listen to Kyo," Kisa said looking to Momiji. "He's just a jerk."

"Tohru," Momiji looked to the brunette with teary brown eyes.

"If you want to go back to your family then try it. You don't have anything to lose. And then if you don't want to go back then don't," Hiro said earning a smile from Kisa and Tohru. The boy then looked away rather shyly.

"Well yeah but I don't know which I should do," Momiji sighed.

"Follow your heart on this one," Tohru said.

"I guess you're right," Momiji said with a hint of sadness in his tone. Even though it wasn't much help Tohru was right and very busy. Momiji jumped off the counter and crossed the kitchen to the stove where he began to help. This was Tohru's last day and he was going to make the best of it, maybe when the two left he would know what to do.

-x-

When Tohru and Kyo left for the airport in the taxi everyone said goodbye with frowns on their faces and tears in their eyes. Tohru was sad to see everyone like this but she knew it would only be for now. Even though Tohru wanted to cry with them she had to keep smiling and she knew she would always be able to come and visit them again.

As the taxi drove down the road Tohru and Kyo talked a little about their flight and what they needed to do when they got back home. Through all of the conversation she thought about the problems that her friends were having and the good things they were going through.

While she was in town she got to see Hana get married. She helped Arisa move in with Kureno. She got to be there to see Kisa and Hiro really be in a loving little relationship. Then there was Ayame's engagement with Mine who gave her quite a few dresses. Then there was Yuki giving Machi a promise ring. Hatori seemed to be detached from a lot of things, he said he was helping a friend through a tough time, but other than the man was quiet about it.

Then there was Momiji. His problem greatly worried Tohru and she hoped that everything would become good for the rabbit. Getting to see some of the problem firsthand was very interesting and it really helped Tohru to try to help the boy out. Still though she didn't know what he would do.

"Hey Kyo," Tohru paused and looked away from the window to her orange haired companion. "What do you think Momiji will do?"

Kyo looked at Tohru and put a lock of long brown hair behind her ear. "I don't know Tohru. You did all you could to help him out and now the decision is his. He has to figure out what he is going to do by himself. He'll call you and tell you what happens anyways."

"Yeah you're right," Tohru smiled snuggling up to the cat.

"I know," Kyo said kissing her on the head. "Now about that kitchen, what colour did you want to paint it?"

-x-

Things without Momiji were like they always were. Even after a week things were still not going well though. Cailin and Momo were still very down in the dumps even though they were trying to be strong together. Hideki knew they were supporting each other through the times.

Momo hadn't gone to school for the last couple days. Instead she stayed home with her mother and the two of them would watch television or colour or bake. They acted like they always had but now they were quieter and grieving.

That evening when Hideki came home from work the house smelled like sukiyaki. The meal wasn't his favourite but the girls liked it quite a bit. Comforting food was going to help them a little hopefully.

The meal was eaten like they used to be. When Hideki asked about Momo going back to school silence filled the kitchen table. The man looked at the blondes and waited for an answer. He sighed and continued to eat the last of his meal in silence.

That night after Momo was asleep Hideki took this time to talk to his wife about what happened. He knew that it hurt the two of them but they were acting like they used to and they needed to get back to their normal lifestyle, it would get their mind off of things and they wouldn't act like they were grieving so much.

"What if I home schooled Momo?" Cailin asked.

"So you two can sit around the house and mope, I don't think so," Hideki couldn't even look at his wife right now. He couldn't give in. "I'm doing this for the two of you. It would be best if we didn't think about it."

"We are going to think about it no matter what," Cailin snapped. The woman took a deep breath and looked at her husband and spoke again more softly, "Please just give us another week to get over all this. Things will be even better in a week."

"What about Momo's schoolwork?" Hideki asked.

"She can get caught up again. If she can't I'll take care of it and she can go back to normal school again next year."

"She can't fall behind anymore and going to school and being with friends will be better for her. You know that, you just don't want to let her go because you want someone to get over this with."

"What if she is mad at me for pushing Momiji away?" Cailin asked. She had thought about this a lot and now that she was voicing it there was a possibility.

"I don't think she is angry with you in any way. She has been clinging to you just as much as you have been clinging to her."

"Yes but she could still be a little angry with me. I'll have to ask her about it in the morning."

Right as Hideki was going to reply there was a knock on the door. The couple looked at each other startled. No one in their right mind would come by so late and while it was pouring outside. There was another knock and the two snapped back into reality.

Hideki walked to the door with his wife following him. When the man opened the door the two were startled to see their visitor.

"Is it too late to come home?" Momiji asked. He was shivering and he was drenched to the bone.

"Momiji get in here," Cailin ran past her husband and pulled her son inside.

Hideki looked surprised to see the boy and Cailin was trying to fight the urge to take him into her arms and weep. He looked relieved that he was in the nice warm house.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: Yes that is the end and Momiji is there to stay. You didn't think I would keep the family apart did you? Oh and when Momiji asked if it was too late to come home he was referring to the time. Remember Cailin told him not to come home too late in her last chapter.


	11. Epilogue: Hatori

Rexa13: Okay so here is the last chapter for this story. I have to say thank you for reading and all the support that you the reader have given to me. This story was supposed to be done in June and since it's January you can guess that I kind of messed that up… XD You guys haven't really harassed me to update which has really given me the chance to create all my ideas for this story. Now that it is actually coming to a close I'm kind of sad, I get this way when a story is over, but I'm also happy that I have completed it. I hope that you will be able to read more from me and enjoy that as well.

Without the support of the reader I don't really know how this story would have turned out. I love you guys.

Oh and to the ones who figured out my ending, either you're smart or I should have made more of a cliffhanger. Then there is a chance that both those statements are true.

Disclaimer: For the last time in this fic, I don't own anything.

-x-x-x-x-

It had been a month since the tragic death in the family that Kana had to suffer through over everything else that was going on. Hatori promised her that he would be there for her through it all and whenever she needed anything, anything at all she could always come to him.

The death of her husband was hard on her and she had to move back to Tokyo with her parents, who gladly took her in. Kana had gotten a job and seemed to be settling in rather well. The woman always seemed so miserable and getting over the man she had been married to for quite some time would be very difficult for her, for anyone.

The mourning woman never seemed to want to be with Hatori so the man continued to pursue his relationship for Mayuko. She was a great woman and one the Hatori could see himself with for the rest of his life but he still cared deeply for Kana, Shigure and Ayame could see that the dragon still loved his ex-fiancé.

Mayuko was a wise woman and she knew that there was something bothering Hatori but when he was with her the two had endless fun. Mayuko felt that these were the way things were supposed to be between her and Hatori and she loved him.

Hatori was enjoying the nice laziness that he was able to have in his office one day. Right now he didn't have to worry about anyone needing him, anyone bothering him, and for once he wasn't thinking about what to do with relationships. The man was able to really relax.

Then there was a knock and the peace was nearly shattered. Someone needed him and someone was bothering him. If Mayuko and Kana had reentered his mind then things would be a total drag right now.

The man got up from the chair at his desk and opened the door. The sight he saw startled him. Kana was standing there with tears streaming down her eyes. Her eyes had very deep purple circles under them and she was pale as death. The woman shook rather intensely and she practically fell into Hatori's arms.

"What's wrong," Hatori asked holding onto Kana. He smoothed her messy hair down. It was getting longer; it was nearly to her shoulders. Right now it was coarse and felt rather wiry.

"I just," Kana started in a shaky voice. The woman cleared her throat and tried to speak again, "I don't sleep, I can't sleep, I can hardly eat, and I can't stop crying."

"You are grieving Kana," Hatori said soothingly pulling her away but holding her shoulders so she could stand. His dark eyes looked into hers. "You need to take care of yourself even if you are suffering. Perhaps I should prescribe you sleeping medication."

"It is really sweet that you are offering to help me Hatori," Kana said wiping at her tears. "I feel really terrible though," Kana said this and walked across the room and looked out a window. "See I loved my husband dearly but right now I just want to be with you. I must be a horrid person for feeling this way."

"No," Hatori said. He had heard every word she said but right now he was busy writing the prescription for Kana to get some sleep medication so it didn't quite register in his mind yet.

With the prescription written Hatori handed it to Kana who folded it up and put it in her purse. Then the woman looked at him with loving eyes, they looked so beautiful even with deep purple bags under them.

When Kana moved closer to Hatori and pressed her body against his he felt a little uncomfortable with Mayuko on the mind, but this felt so good. The man wrapped his arms around Kana and they met each other halfway when they kissed.

This kiss was much different from their kiss a month ago. This kiss was more passionate and lustful. As it turned into a make out there was a hint of sadness and love. This wasn't right, last time things were, but now things were going too far.

-x-

After Kana left Hatori sat at his desk and rested his head in his hands. He felt ashamed of himself for letting things go as far with Kana as they had. Even kissing her felt wrong and even though everything felt good it wasn't.

All that went through Hatori's mind was Mayuko. The man loved her and was even thinking about marrying her. What was he going to tell her? How was he going to tell her? Then what was he going to tell Kana? He had to make sure she knew nothing was going to happen between them again.

Since Tohru had left Hatori knew he couldn't talk to her. The man never did like relying on anyone but Tohru held so much wisdom and she always helped in any way she could. This would be too much to talk to her about though, it was too personal.

Mayuko had a right to know what had happened but at the same time Hatori didn't want to lose her. But he needed to tell her.

The man took the phone on his desk from the receiver. Perhaps he should get a new desk, one that didn't have such terrible memories. Or perhaps he ought to keep the desk so he would have to live with what happened.

As Hatori dialed Mayu's number he couldn't help but wonder if this was how women felt when they made these mistakes. They were always more emotional and right now he was too.

Three long rings went by until the phone was answered. Mayu's calm hello filled Hatori's ear and a bit of a lump formed in his throat. How could he have done this? He was supposed to be the smart doctor who never let anyone or anything interfere with any part of work or life.

"Hello?" Mayu said for a second time.

"Mayu," Hatori said.

"Oh Hatori it's you," Mayu said happily. It was amazing how she could go from sounding so calm to sounding blissful. "Why are you calling, hm? Is someone lonely with their family doctor duties?"  
"Uhm no. But Mayu I need to see you, as soon as possible," Hatori meant to sound like he always did but he sounded a little urgent.

"Is everything okay?" Mayu asked with concern. There it was again the way her voice was able to change so quickly.

"When can I see you?" Hatori asked finally attaining the calm he had wanted.

"I can meet you at the bookstore. My shift is going to be over soon and when it is we can go anywhere."

"Okay I'll be there soon," Hatori said. He hung the corded phone up without any goodbyes being said. All he knew was he had to make sure she knew and he had to make things right. Before he went to the bookstore he would need to make a quick detour.

-x-

There was an air of tension in the family bookstore. Mayu didn't mean for the feeling to be in the store but Hatori had really startled her. It was a good thing today was a lazy day or the customers would probably leave.

Mayuko waited impatiently not only for her shift to end but for Hatori to get to the store. The clocked seemed tick by at such a slow pace on purpose. The woman tapped her finger on the counter. Her other arm was propped on the counter and her hand was supporting her head. She looked like a teenager who hated her job.

Finally the little bell over the door dinged. Mayu quickly sat up straight and watched as Hatori entered. For a moment the woman felt that she was going to be disappointed at having to see a customer.

"Took you long enough," Mayu said teasingly. The woman left from behind the counter and switched the open sign to closed. It was time to close up for the day anyways.

"Sorry I had to get something," Hatori said a little absent mindedly.

"Okay," Mayu said smiling. She went back behind the counter and got out a rag and squirt bottle. As she wiped the counter down she asked, "So what was it you needed to tell me?"

Hatori was quiet for a moment as he figured out what he was going to say. The quiet made Mayu worry and she slowed down with her wiping.

"Hatori?" The woman asked questioningly.

The man walked over to the counter. He didn't look at Mayu and there was a guilty air about him. Mayu felt she knew what was going on.

"Please Hatori," she said fighting tears. The woman bit her lip as she looked at the man.

"I uhm, Kana came to my office today," Hatori started. "She looked like hell so I gave her a prescription for sleeping medication. Then she uh seduced me."

"What?" Mayu had been right. Tears escaped her eyes as she looked at the man she had fallen in love with. This was to be the end of the relationship and most likely the relationship she had with her best friend.

"It's something that I really regret. I don't want to be with Kana," Hatori said. The man finally lifted his head and looked into Mayu's tearful eyes.

"How can I trust you though? Kana lives in Tokyo now. She will be around and she can 'seduce' you again," Mayu wiped one eye and then the other but more tears came out.

Tears were hitting the half cleaned counter. The woman looked so broken crying behind a counter with a rag in one hand. The man who had caused her the grief looked so regretful and looked as though he was hurting as well.

"I know she lives here but what happened felt so wrong. Kana and I can never be as we were. I love you Mayuko," Hatori said. The man pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it, "I want to marry you."

The ring wasn't big. The band was silver and shiny. There were four small diamonds all next to each other gleaming, the light hit them at a good angle and the diamonds sparkled and glowed. It looked so new and so beautiful.

Mayuko hesitated. She looked from the ring to Hatori and back again. She didn't know what to say. Sure she loved Hatori and she did in fact want to be his bride but on the other hand he had just cheated on her and the culprit could come around whenever.

"What do you say?" Hatori asked after a minute. He looked at Mayuko pleadingly. He wanted to marry this woman, he wanted to make things right between them, and be there with her through thick and thin.

"I," Mayuko paused. "On one condition, you have to tell Kana that there is nothing between you two ever again. You are mine and only mine."

"Of course I can tell her that," Hatori said beaming. He took the ring from the small velvet box and put it onto Mayuko's left hand ring finger. The woman let out a bit of a laugh as she looked at it.

-x-

The relationship between Mayu and Kana was strained now that Mayu and Hatori were engaged. Kana was happy for her best friend and the man she loved but now she felt so empty and alone.

First Kana's suppression had worn off and she learned about everything that had happened, then she ended up losing her husband, and now she was going to lose Hatori. This was probably how he felt when Kana was suppressed in the first place. Now he had moved on and was going to get married.

Kana was going to pull through this. She was going to get over Hatori and she was even going to go to the wedding. Things were hard right now and would be for a while but Kana had issues she needed to work through and this was going to be a good experience for her.

It had been a few weeks since the dreaded incidence and Hatori and Mayuko were doing well together. Kana couldn't ruin that with her news. Hatori didn't have to know the baby was his or at least he didn't have to know about it right now.

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: I know, I know, you probably wanted Hatori and Kana to get together but I just couldn't do that. You got the happy ending with Momiji now there had to be a sad ending. Even with things ending like this, I hoped you enjoyed reading this story. Thanks again for everything.


End file.
